leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Summoner icon/Events
Community Events ;Lunar Revel 2014 (Year of the Horse) : Win games with one of the temporary icons to earn points for that faction. At the end of the event, each Region will permanently unlock the icon of the faction that earned the most points. ProfileIcon0607 Chosen Path Truth.png|Chosen Path: Truth (Temporary) ProfileIcon0608 Chosen Path Power.png|Chosen Path: Power (Temporary) ProfileIcon0609 Chosen Path Freedom.png|Chosen Path: Freedom (Temporary) ProfileIcon0610 Path of Truth.png|Path of Truth ProfileIcon0611 Path of Power.png|Path of Power ProfileIcon0612 Path of Freedom.png|Path of Freedom ;Order vs. Chaos event ProfileIcon1670.png| ;Pool Party 2015 ProfileIcon0870 Pool Party Zac.png| ;LAN-LAS Servers 3rd Anniversary ProfileIcon1219.png| Promotional Events Game Modes ;Dominion Retirement ProfileIcon1110 Dominion.png| ;Featured game modes ProfileIcon0664 Mirror Mode.png| ProfileIcon0673 Doom.png| ProfileIcon0781 Nemesis Draft.png| ;Summoner's Rift Visual Update ProfileIcon0712.png| ProfileIcon0713.png| ;Team Builder ProfileIcon0657 Assassin.png|Assassin ProfileIcon0658 Fighter.png|Fighter ProfileIcon0659 Mage.png|Mage ProfileIcon0660 Marksman.png|Marksman ProfileIcon0661 Support.png|Support ProfileIcon0662 Tank.png|Tank Pick 'em (World Championship) ;Worlds 2015 ProfileIcon0936 Poro Wizard 1.png|Wizard Poro 1 ProfileIcon0937 Poro Wizard 2.png|Wizard Poro 2 ;Worlds 2016 ProfileIcon1376 Poro Wizard 3.png|Wizard Poro 3 ProfileIcon1377 Poro Wizard 4.png|Wizard Poro 4 ;Worlds 2017 ProfileIcon3008.png|2017 Worlds Pickem Poro ProfileIcon3009.png|2017 Worlds Pickem Master Poro Skins ;Arcade 2017 ProfileIcon2095.png|New Level ProfileIcon2096.png|Gold Edition Baron ProfileIcon2097.png| ;Battlecast 2014 ProfileIcon0742 Glorious Evolution.png| ;Dark Star 2017 ProfileIcon1639 Corruption.png| ProfileIcon1642 Cosmic Ruins.png| ;Omega Squad 2017 ProfileIcon2089.png|Omega Squad Recruit ProfileIcon2090.png|Omega Squad Veteran ;Order vs. Chaos event * Completing Missions ProfileIcon1665.png|Dawnbringer ProfileIcon1666.png|Nightbringer * Redeeming Tokens ProfileIcon1661 Daybreak.png|Daybreak ProfileIcon1663.png|Dawnblade ProfileIcon1667.png|Order ProfileIcon1662 Nightfall.png|Nightfall ProfileIcon1664.png|Nightblade ProfileIcon1668.png|Chaos ;PROJECT 2016 ProfileIcon1233 PROJECT Ashe First Strike.png| ProfileIcon1234 PROJECT Ekko First Strike.png| ProfileIcon1235 PROJECT Katarina First Strike.png| ;Star Guardian 2016 ProfileIcon1381_Mark_of_the_Star_Guardian.png| ;Star Guardian 2017 Missions ProfileIcon3024.png|New Horizon ProfileIcon3147.png|Legendary Guardian Stories (Universe) ;Freljord 2013 : Win 10 games with one of the temporary icons to permanently unlock that icon. Only one can be permanently unlocked, and you may work toward any of the other icons before the event ends - but starting progress on another icon will remove all previous progress. ProfileIcon0546 Avarosan.png|Avarosan ProfileIcon0547 Winter's Claw.png|Winter's Claw ProfileIcon0548 Frostguard.png|Frostguard ;Shurima 2014 ProfileIcon0688.png| ProfileIcon0689.png| ProfileIcon0690.png| ProfileIcon0691.png| ;Bilgewater 2015 - You may only earn one icon from each act. ProfileIcon0897 Act 1 Reunion.png| ProfileIcon0898 Act 1 The Job.png| ProfileIcon0899 Act 2 Taking a Dive.png| ProfileIcon0900 Act 2 Above the Abyss.png| ProfileIcon0901 Act 3 Setting Things Right.png| ProfileIcon0902 Act 3 Lessons in Power.png| ;Piltover 2016 ProfileIcon1448 Piltover.png| ;Zaun 2017 ProfileIcon1449 Zaun.png| ;Demacia 2017 ProfileIcon1594 Demacia.png| Seasonal Seasonal summoner icons sometimes return as part of subsequent festivities and are sometimes referred to as vaulted (by contrast to 'limited'), but are not considered part of the Legacy Vault for the purposes of mystery icons or loot drops. April Fools ;April Fools 2014 ProfileIcon0654.png| ;April Fools 2015 ProfileIcon0785 The Thinking Manatee.png| ;April Fools 2016 ProfileIcon1111 Draaaaven.png| ProfileIcon1112 Draven Winion.png| ;April Fools 2017 ProfileIcon1627.png| Harrowing ;Harrowing 2012 ProfileIcon0503 Spiteful Specter.png| ProfileIcon0507 Baleful Grasp.png| ProfileIcon0504 Death Mask.png| ProfileIcon0506 Deadfall Treant.png| ProfileIcon0505 Vengeful Wraith.png| ;Harrowing 2013 ProfileIcon0575 Iceborn Keeper.png| ProfileIcon0576 Spirit of the Altar.png| ProfileIcon0577 Tomb Angel.png| ProfileIcon0578 Vilemaw.png| ProfileIcon0579 Morellonomicon.png| ;Harrowing 2014 ProfileIcon0710.png| ProfileIcon0711.png| ;Harrowing 2016 ProfileIcon1389 Doomed Minion.png| ProfileIcon1390 Evil Pumpkin.png| ProfileIcon1391 Little Devil Teemo.png| Lunar Revel ;Lunar Revel 2013 (Year of the Snake) ProfileIcon0541.png| ProfileIcon0543.png| ProfileIcon0544.png| ProfileIcon0545.png| ProfileIcon0542.png| ;Lunar Revel 2014 (Year of the Horse) ProfileIcon0603 Year of the Horse.png| ProfileIcon0604 Icon of the Lunar Goddess.png| ProfileIcon0605 Icon of the Warring Kingdoms.png| ProfileIcon0606 Icon of the Dragonblade.png| ;Lunar Revel 2015 (Year of the Goat) ProfileIcon0771 Year of the Goat.png| Snowdown ;Snowdown 2012 ProfileIcon0535.png| ProfileIcon0536.png| ProfileIcon0537.png| ProfileIcon0538.png| ProfileIcon0540.png| ;Snowdown 2013 ProfileIcon0588 Giftwrapped Poro.png| ProfileIcon0589 Bad Gingerbread Veigar.png| ProfileIcon0590 Slay Belle Surprise.png| ProfileIcon0592 Santa Gragas Cookie.png| ProfileIcon0591 Snow Teemo.png| ;Snowdown 2014 ProfileIcon0590 Slay Belle Surprise.png| ProfileIcon0748 Icon of the Poro King.png| ProfileIcon0749 INCOMING PORO!.png| ;Snowdown 2015 ProfileIcon0981.png| ProfileIcon0982.png| ProfileIcon0983.png| ProfileIcon0984.png| ;Snowdown 2016 * Event Participation ProfileIcon1440 Snow Day Scuttler.png| ProfileIcon1441 Poro King.png| * Hextech Crafting ProfileIcon1439 Jolly Penguin.png| ProfileIcon1442 Gingerbread Man.png| ProfileIcon1443 Re-Gifted Amumu.png| ProfileIcon1445 Poro Snax Lover.png| Sugar Rush ;Sugar Rush 2014 ProfileIcon0684 Hextech Hard Candy.png| Category:Lists Category:Summoner icons Category:Summoner